


midterms

by kittynovaaa



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittynovaaa/pseuds/kittynovaaa
Summary: Adrien has always been labeled.And not in a good way.Will a short, blue-bell eyed girl be able to help him pass midterms? And maybe change him along the way?Aka: Bad Boy Adrien AU





	1. english

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “I’m really shy & kind of the teacher’s pet so I’m assigned to tutor you, the rebellious kid with a bad attitude, who DOES NOT want to be tutored at all”
> 
> aka bad boy adrien au,,, aka I’m a slut for these tropes
> 
> first time writing in like 6000 years ,,, so bear with me ,,,, please
> 
> p.s: I suck @ chapter titles
> 
> p.p.s: prompt by : @prettybadauideas on tumblr
> 
> p.p.p.s: (really) Kay so I don’t really know how things work in France with the schooling system and the titles and such so I’ll try my best!

 

Adrien was always labeled.

Man-whore, rebel, bad influence, you name it, he’s been called it.

And it’s not his fault he attracts attention. Leather jackets, butterscotch lollipops (don’t judge him), tight jeans and too-dark-to-see sunglasses are just his style.

Nino says it’s the hair.

So when Mme. Bustier stopped him in the hallway and called him into M. Damocles’ office, he knew he was in for something.

Walking into his office with Mme. Bustier following safely behind, Adrien failed to notice the young woman next to him until he sat down.

“M. Agreste. We have a matter to address with you.” M. Damocles starts, shuffling papers in his hand that he had just picked up from his desk.

“Again?” he asked sighing deeply and putting his feet up on the dark wood desk in front of him. “What is it, the third time this week?”

“Feet down, M. Agreste. This is not a laughing manner.”

Well only he will be the judge of that.

“We’ve called you here because we’re worried about you, Adrien. Your grades continue to slip every marking period. If this keeps up, you’ll be expelled.” Mme. Bustier said with a concerned look on her face.

“Good. I was getting tired of this place anyway.” He said, reaching in his pocket for a candy and popping it into his mouth.

“Unfortunately, we won’t allow you to do that to yourself. We’ve arranged for someone to tutor you.”

Hold up.

_The fuck?_

_“What_?” He sat up fast, surprising even himself. 

“Yes, and we’ve found the perfect student to help you in your plight.” All eyes turn to the elephant in the room— a  dark-haired girl with bluebell eyes and black rimmed glasses, wearing a light pink sweater and acid washed jeans. 

His eyes traveled to her black combat boots until he realized he was staring.

"H-H-hello..” She barely breathes out as she pushed her wide-frame, jet black glasses up on her face and crossed her arms. 

Hair pulled into two childish-looking pigtails with pink scrunchies, the girl then looked to M. Damocles as if asking him to introduce her.

”This is Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” He stated, nodding at her. She looked at him and smiled sheepishly while clutching a notebook and her English textbook in her hands.

”Miss Dupain-Cheng here will help you up your grades in time for next month’s midterms. If you pass them, you’ll be spared. If you fail, you’ll be expelled for good.”

The idea seemed dauntingly close to reality, given the situation he was in. He’d either A, accept her help and barely scrape the midterms or B, finally get vanquished from this hell of a school his massively annoying father had enrolled him in. 

But knowing his father, he’d always have a back up plan. Some boot-camp to ship him off to like whe he was eight and tried to run away from home. His father had said he “wasn’t mad, just disappointed.”

And promptly shipped him off to a boarding school in Canada for _troubled children._

There he’d spent his next 3 years, in solitude with the nuns and fellow students (none of which he’d befriended) at Saint Archine’s Academy. 

After begging, no _pleading_   with his father that he was a better person, his father had (reluctantly) allowed him to attend collége at Collége Françoise Dupont. 

Not wanting to go through that expirence again and the desire to be validated by his father took over.

”Fine, god. I’ll do it.” He sighed, slumping back into his chair and putting his feet back onto M. Damocles’ desk. “Just don’t make it anything permanent.”

The girl— _Marinette_ beamed. “You won’t regret this Adrien!”

Adrien rolls his eyes, picks up his bag and grabs the handle of the door.

”Maybe they’ll be some change in your future, M. Agreste.” M. Damocles remarks as he slowly turns the knob and lets Marinette out of the room and into the bustling hallway. 

“We’ll see about that.”

 

 

 


	2. french

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Marinette starts her new task.
> 
> ft. Ms. Bustier being a sweetie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year!!
> 
> hope you enjoyed the first chapter!

Marinette didn’t know what she was getting herself into.

This would probably be her hardest task yet.

The school’s very own resident bad boy, Adrien Agreste.

He was her next project. 

She wasn’t gonna be able to do this.

”No offense Mme. Bustier, but— Why do I have to do this?”

“You’ve has the highest grade point average for the past 3 semesters! If anyone can help him, it’s you.”

_Curse her immense amount of knowledge._

_”His father, Gabriel Agreste, pays a lot of money to this institution to keep him enrolled. If he gets expelled, the school will lose funds.”_

So the school’s being paid off? Not what she was expecting.

”But, as promised you will receive a reward...if he passes.”

“A reward? What kind of reward?” she asked, mildly interested.

”I know how much you love fashion, so I talked it over with M. Damocles and we agreed to get you a full-ride scholarship to Académie de la mode et de la technologie.”

Well now she _had_ to do it.

Being a top fashion designer was her dream. And getting that scholarship was the only thing that mattered to her.

”Okay, when do I start?”

”Well, we were going to break the news to him today..we’d like to have you there to meet him..after fourth period.”

”That’ll be fine. I have French. I’ll meet you right after, I guess.”

”Perfect! I can’t thank you enough!” she screeched excitedly, grabbing Marinette’s hands.

”Oh my! Pardon me. It’s just— I’ve always seen potential in him, and I was hoping you could bring it out.” she coiled back and placed her hand over her mouth.

”I-I’ll do my best.”

 

 


End file.
